Archer's equipment, such as, nocks and arrows are being designed to provide archers the ability to track the flight of the arrow. The ability to track the flight of an arrow allows adjustments to be made to the equipment being used and also understand arrow dynamics. Illumination of the archer's nock and/or arrow provides visual feedback to the archer with respect to balance, bow string alignment, and the like. Having this feedback allows the archer to adjust his equipment based on the flight of the arrow. In the field, the archer using illuminated nock and/or arrow will receive immediate feedback with regard to wind dynamics, obstacles, and the like. Having this feedback in the field allows archers to make modifications that increase their ability to hit the desired target.
One problem with previous lighted nock designs relate to longevity and useful life of the nock assembly. In particular, the power source typically used with lighted nock assemblies are optimized to be light weight, i.e. smaller, to overcome weight issues that may affect the flight of the arrow and robustness of the nock assembly upon impact of the arrow. A light weight power source may leads to a minimum operating life of the lighted nock and frequent replacement of the entire lighted nock assembly
Another problem inherent with illuminated nock and/or arrow is that the weight of the components required that provide illumination of the nock and/or arrow adversely affect the devices robustness. It has been found that excessive forces acting on an arrow and its illuminating component upon release, during flight and on impact may adversely affect its operation and useful life. The importance of reducing complexity and weight to minimize those forces is paramount. It is for these reasons that emphasis has been placed over the past several years on new designs for manufacturing an illuminated nock and/or arrow capable of withstanding higher arrow velocities generated by technological advances in an archer's equipment, while minimizing affect on accuracy.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.